The present invention relates to a new and improved arthroscopic/endoscopic surgical instrument, and more specifically, to an arthroscopic/endoscopic surgical instrument which may be used to remove tissue from a joint or other body space.
Surgical instruments which may be used to remove tissue or perform other operations on tissue are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,499,899; 4,517,977; 4,649,919; and 4,834,729. The surgical instruments disclosed in these patents have stem sections which extend outwardly from a handle. A cutting tool or other device is disposed at the outer end of the stem section. The stem section is rigid. Therefore, the orientation of the cutting tool can not be changed relative to the stem section.